


🏰 "This Is Purely Only For Beneficial Reasons," 🏰

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: What They Found On The Way [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Action, AdVENtURE tIMmmeE, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Awkward Romance, Becky Is Their Daughter Don't @ me, Canon LGBTQ Character, Enemies To Lovers Dynamic, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Fantasy AU, Gay, Historical AU, Journey, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Not Straight™️, One-Sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Oneshot, Original Plot, Original Universe, Prince Roman, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman and Virgil basically just tolerate each other, Romance, Royalty, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Shortfix, Slow Romance, Swordfighting, The homosexual tensions are ASTRONOMICAL, TheSE vIBes Are OFf The CHarTS, What We Found On The Way, Who cares dragon go brr brr, You don't need to read the others for it to make sense, blacksmith Virgil, castle - Freeform, chicken, eee, in a sense?, pretty gay not gonna lie, royal au, technically slow burn?, who knows - Freeform, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Virgil rubbed his fingers against the thinning wooden stick as they walked in silence. Things were going smoother than what Virgil suspected but... there was the lingering feeling of awkwardness in the air. Interrupting the silence would feel... not right.It made sense after what went down on the road. The apology had seemed to sort out somethings out but not everything. Of course, Virgil thought that would be the case.Things would probably never be alright after what happened.While things are going smoother than Virgil expected, there are still some bridges that need to be crossed. To start off with, the idea of dealing with Roman's behaviour is something to behold. Secondly, Virgil has no idea how to start normal conversations and lastly, Roman has a pet chicken now.Virgil is not pleased about it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: What They Found On The Way [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875484
Kudos: 22





	🏰 "This Is Purely Only For Beneficial Reasons," 🏰

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 369 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,110 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 28 Seconds

Virgil rubbed his fingers against the thinning wooden stick as they walked in silence. Things were going smoother than what Virgil suspected but... there was the lingering feeling of awkwardness in the air. Interrupting the silence would feel... not right. 

It made sense after what went down on the road. The apology had seemed to sort out somethings out but not everything. Of course, Virgil thought that would be the case.

Things would probably never be alright after what happened.

Roman let out a repressed sigh. "Everything in my body hurts," He said.

" Probably from swinging your hands around like a maniac," Virgil said. " I do not!" Roman protested. " Yes you do," Virgil said as he dragged his words out ungracefully. Roman grunted. 

But before Virgil could decide to use brute force, the creature ran in front of them.

And out popped a chicken.

Roman looked over Virgil's shoulder. " A... chicken?" Roman asked. The chicken clucked at them and wobbled towards them. Roman got down on his knees and tickled the hen's neck.

Roman's face slowly turned into a face of joy after the chicken climbed into his arms with Roman dotingly hugging them. 

Awkwardly, Virgil looked around the area for any danger. " Virgil, it's a chicken, it doesn't have any secret swords under her feathers," Roman said as the hen clucked in agreement.

" I was looking around for any danger, I'm not worried about the chicken," He lied. " Virgil, you get my point it's just Becky," Roman said.

Now he's formed an emotional attachment to it.

" You named the chicken?" Virgil asked, surprised. " Of course, Becky suits her doesn't it?" Roman smiled.

Virgil rolled his eyes. " Look... fine I get it it's not some ultra dangerous weapon!" Virgil said as Roman's eyes lit up. " So we can keep her?" Roman smiled as the chicken bopped their head wildly with little noises.

Virgil sighed. " Yes but only because she can lay eggs and you can talk to someone else," Virgil tried to reason but Roman knew better than he did. Roman giggled as he left the ground and pranced happily away with his new friend.

How cute...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


End file.
